Me equivoque contigo
by Scorpio251095
Summary: Adrien se enamora a primera vista de Marinette, algo que nunca creyó que le sucedería a él y menos con una compañera de clases de su hermano. ¿Qué pasara cuando en este triangulo amoroso provoque que los hermanos Agrestre entren en conflicto e incluso los problemas alcancen la concentración de Ladybug y Chat Noir al no entender la posición en la que se encuentra su compañero?
1. Prologo

Bueno, primero quiero saludar a todos aquellos que se han topado con este pequeño (gran) capricho que vino a mi conforme estaba viendo los últimos capítulos que fueron publicados de esta adictiva serie que me tiene distraída de mis fics ;w; prometo que actualizare (cofcofalgúndíaperoloharécofcof)

En fin, aquí les traigo un AU donde les presento un ligero entrecruce de personajes de Miraculous, escenas inesperadas y como siempre, más de un enredo amoroso que mostrara los celos de Adrien y Marinette por la persona que aman

¿Por qué esto es un AU? Bueno, dejare que ustedes descubran la respuesta en este pequeño resumen de la situación –corazones-

 _Miraculous no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes._

 _Advertencias: Ninguna, todo es sano en este fic (¿?)_

* * *

 _Prologo_

-¡Marinette! A ver si vas apurando el paso o llegaremos tarde- Alya apuraba a su amiga que parecía reacia a dar siquiera un paso a donde ambas estudiaban. Como siempre, su atención y fuerza habían sido robadas por aquel rubio que ahora caminaba en dirección a la puerta de entrada.

-Alya…Quiero ir a saludarlo

-Pues a mí no me digas nada, solo ve y salúdalo

-¿Y si piensa que soy rara?

-Creo que puede pensarlo aún si no le dices nada

-¡Oh no! ¿Tú crees?- Marinette se tapó la cara al tomar litera las palabras de su amiga y no poder entrever aquella broma que se colaba en su tono de voz.

-¡Solo ve y salúdalo! Dile: Buenos días. Y luego podemos seguir caminando y saludas a los demás. En serio Marinette ¿Qué parte de eso se te hace raro?

-Ah no lo sé, a veces es muy difícil de saber qué es lo que está pensando.

-Bueno, en eso te doy la razón, pero no es una mala persona. Solo ve, trágate los nervios y suelta el "Buenos días" y ya ¿De acuerdo?

Motivada por la sonrisa de ánimos que le daba su mejor amiga y la razón que cargaba en sus palabras, Marinette se dispuso a ir en dirección a donde ahora se encontraba su enamorado que parecía estar distraído con un anuncio de competencia que los profesores habían puesto.

-Ahm, buenos días- se acercó a saludarlo un poco tímida, notando que había pasado de su presencia e imaginando que probablemente no había hablado lo suficientemente fuerte.

Ahora que había juntado suficiente valor para saludarlo no dejaría que algo tan banal como su tono de voz se impidiera la posibilidad de una conversación fluida con él.

-Buenos días.

-Te escuche la primera vez

Marinette se quedó echa piedra al recibir aquella respuesta seca pero no grosera.

-L-Lo siento. Creí que había hablado muy bajo.

-No, tienes una voz muy ruidosa en realidad.

De nuevo no sabía si tomar eso como algún insulto por las palabras escogidas o como un comentario banal por la suavidad de voz que estaba utilizando Agreste.

¿Lo ven? Nunca sabía exactamente que pensaba Felix Agreste.

-…Ah- no supo que más contestar ¿Qué otra cosa podía decir en ese momento?

-Con permiso. Tengo que ir a clase.

-Sí, sí. Yo igual- asintió un poco torpe al ver de reojo como Alya le hacía señas para que regresara a su lado y no dudo en despedirse de manera corta del rubio que le hizo tanto caso como al principio.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue?- Alya ni siquiera espero a que su amiga tomara asiento para soltar la primera pregunta en su contra.

-Mal, creo. No lo sé Alya, en realidad no sé si me odia o le agrado. Es difícil de interpretar cuando algunos días es considerado, otros indiferente y en otros siento que pisotea mis esperanzas- Marinette suspiro un poco cansada, como si la simple acción de ir a saludar a Felix fuera una hazaña parecida a correr una maratón.

-Vamos Marinette, no te desanimes. Estoy segura de que a pesar de su mal carácter es una buena persona.

-Lo sé- se sonrojo de inmediato al recordar como la expresión de su compañero de clase se suavizaba un poco cuando se encontraba con su hermano Adrien, un chico de su edad que se concentraba más en ser modelo que en ir a la escuela.

Solo lo había visto en una ocasión cuando Felix se le había acercado para mostrarle un croquis y preguntarle si sabía dónde se encontraba una librería. En ese momento Adrien había llegado casi abalanzándose sobre su hermano con un montón de comentarios entusiastas sobre su última visita a España y como todo era más caluroso y animado que en Paris.

Marinette no podía olvidar esa sonrisa que Felix le regalo a su hermano, incluso podía jurar que cuando le dio las gracias a ella, sonaba más amable a lo normal. Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta que la familia era lo más importante para él, algo muy considerado y lindo viniendo de un chico tan reservado como él.

-Marinette

La nombrada reacciono ante los chasquidos constantes que Alya estaba haciendo frente a sus narices para llamar su atención y sacarla de su ensoñamiento.

-Tierra llamando a Marinette~

-Déjame en paz- le reclamó con una sonrisa y dándole leves golpecitos en el dorso de su mano como si con ello apaciguara un poco sus ganas de molestarla.

Extra.

Adrien case~

-¡Felix!- Aquel modelo llamo la atención de su hermano mayor que ahora parecía estar jugando con el papel donde ahora se encontraba un croquis que no podía leer de manera correcta por culpa de la orientación que tenían las letras – ¿Esa era tu novia?

Pararon en seco cuando el mayor de ellos lo hizo, mirando con agobio a su hermano y poniendo los ojos en blanco antes de retomar su camino.

-Claro que no Adrien ¿Ya te lo he dicho, no? A mí me gusta Ladybug

-Sí pero no la conoces y pareces llevarte bien con ella- y no era porque los hubiese visto realmente animados, si no que era extraño ver que su hermano no apartara a otra persona que invadiera un poco su espacio.

-Bueno, es mi compañera de clases y es imposible librarme de ella. Es molesta pero tengo que soportarla o me arruinara mi día con su escandalosa voz. Es una especie de terapia- le explico su punto de vista mientras seguía caminando a donde estaba esa tranquila biblioteca que tanto había estado buscando.

-Bueno, lo que tú digas.

-¿Por qué Adrien?- Felix volteo a donde estaba su hermano menor. Sonriéndole con sorna y enarcando una ceja al notar la confusión que había generado en el menor -¿Te gusto?

-No, no es por eso.

Ah, pero el sonrojo que había inundado las mejillas del chico no pasó desapercibido por Felix, quien fingió no ver nada y continuo el paso al recinto donde podía explorar los estantes del lugar.

-Bueno, pues ahí acaba el tema entonces.

Adrien puso los ojos en blanco, pasando la mirada por los títulos que tenía en frente pero sin poder sacarse esa pregunta de la cabeza.

¿Por qué iba a gustarle una chica que no conocía, tenía una linda sonrisa, bonitos ojos y hermosa voz? Era una tontería, el no creía en el amor a primera vista.

CONTINUARA!

* * *

Bien! ¿Comentarios o críticas? Cada comentario equivale a una moneda en la alcancía de inspiración de esta usser –corazón plz-

Sobre todo me gustaría saber su opinión, este fic surgió de manera espontánea porque quería poner como Adrien y Marinette descubrían su identidad, pero se fue deformando hasta poner este extraño enredo amoroso donde más de una escena de celos se puede formar (¿) entonces…no se si les gusto el prólogo, y no suelo tener dudas sobre mis ideas pero x/D en este si, entonces si les gustó la idea, me gustaría saberlo

Saludos y bonitos días a todos~


	2. Capitulo uno: Una buena idea

Antes de que empiecen a leer, me gustaría dar unos cuantos **avisos**.

El **primero** y más importante es agradecerles por leer esta pequeña idea que surgió por puro capricho y poco a poco va tomando forma. En serio, es muy bonito ver sus lecturas :')

El **segundo** es sobre las actualizaciones, las cuales iran lento o rápido (más lento probablemente) porque actualmente no estoy de vacaciones y en horario escolar se me complica tener tiempo e inspiración para escribir, so, disculpen si tardo tanto en actualizar. Pero no abandonare este fic uwu

Ahora si.

 **Aclaraciones** :

Ningun personaje presente aqui me pertenece.

Pueden haber algunas OoC pero intentare que no sean tan marcadas, intento apegar las personalidades a como yo las considero *sob*

Felix es sexy (?)

 **Advertencias** : Ninguna

Sin más, espero les guste este nuevo capitulo -les lanza amorts-

* * *

 **Adrien**

—Después de esto tienes programada una cita con el oculista, la última vez que fuiste no mostraste buenos resultados y no necesitas lentes a tu imagen. De ser así, utilizaras lentes de contacto. También tienes clases de chino mandarín, italiano…

Adrien apenas y podía escuchar lo que la secretaría de su padre le estaba diciendo. Sabía que no lo hacía con mala intención, pero soltarle a primera hora de la madrugada su horario no era precisamente la mejor manera de empezar su día.

En el comedor solo se encontraba su hermano mayor con una expresión impasible e ignorando a Natalie de una manera tan profesional y educada, que Adrien no podía evitar preguntarse como lograba hacer caso omiso de la gente sin parecer grosero.

Por qué vamos, la sola acción de pasar de largo a los demás ya se veía mal.

—Adrien ¿Me estas escuchando?

Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos con cierta envidia a donde su hermano le sonreía con cierta petulancia y se terminaba su desayuno sin recoger el plato. La sirvienta se encargaría de eso como siempre.

—Yo me iré adelantando a la escuela.

Natalie pareció caer en cuenta de la presencia de Félix y fue entonces que por fin dejo de recordarle a Adrien su horario para voltear y despedirse con respeto del mayor de los Agreste

—Qué tenga un buen día joven.

—Eso no es justo ¿Por qué Félix si puede ir a la escuela y yo no?

—Porque soy mucho mejor que tú

—Claro que no

—Si quieres saber eso— la pelinegra intervino antes de que empezaran de nuevo con otra de sus riñas infantiles que solo quitaban tiempo valioso de sus horas bien estructuradas y planeadas —Pregúntale al señor en persona— porque a ella no le daba una buena explicación por más que se lo preguntara.

A la mención de su padre, solo pudo limitarse a cerrar la boca y apretar un poco las manos. No, en realidad no quería tener que reclamarle de nada pero no por ello iba a dejar olvidado el asunto.

—…Natalie, déjale 30 minutos. Adrien me acompañara a la escuela

Ambos miraron con sorpresa a Félix, aún impávido y sin moverse de su lugar. Por lo general Félix era quien tenía una mejor circunspección en donde sea que se encontrara, nunca impulsivo e incluso uno de los pocos (si no el único) que podía apear a Natalie para lograr uno que otro objetivo que tuviera en mente.

—...Está bien. Pero cuando regreses tendrás que terminar rápido ese trabajo que menciono tu maestra.

— ¡Gracias Natalie!

Adrien salió disparado a la puerta siendo seguido de Félix. Adelantándose a sentarse en la limosina y mirando por la ventana como si fuera algún cachorro que lo sacan a pasear por primera vez.

—¿Tantas ganas tienes de verla?— Y si, como pago al favor que le estaba haciendo, tenía planeado molestar a su hermanito durante todo el camino e incluso cuando ambos se fueran a despedir estando ya en la escuela.

— ¡Si! Tu porque la ves todos los días pero yo solo la he visto una vez…. — se quedó en silencio al haber soltado esas palabras de forma tan impulsiva y alegre. Sonrojándose un poco al recordar la cara sonriente de la chica llamada "Marinette" y mirando de forma acusadora a Félix que le sonreía divertido pero con su típico aire superior que denotaba la burla —Eso fue trampa.

—No hubo trampas en ningún lado. Pero eres demasiado obvio ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa ir a la escuela?

—Siempre me ha molestado no ir— y no era mentira, la única diferencia era que desde entonces, ahora tenía más deseos de ir a la escuela con ellos…con ella. Solo por curiosidad, era simple curiosidad.

—Bueno, si quieres puedo hablar con nuestro padre para que te deje asistir a la misma escuela que yo.

— ¿En serio?— Adrien estaba a punto de agradecerle cuando retrocedió y lo miro de forma sospechosa — ¿Dónde está el truco aquí?

— ¿Disculpa?

—Sí, tu casi nunca me ayudas y ahora hasta te ofreces sin dejar que yo ruegue por tu intervención. ¿Rompiste alguna de mis cosas? ¿Perdiste mis discos de música autografiados? ¿Le prometiste a alguna amiga que firmaría autógrafos durante todo un día? ¡¿Le prometiste a Cloe una sesión con ella?!— Lo inculpo aún desconfiado pero frunciendo levemente el ceño al ver que eso solo provocaba una risa divertida en su hermano — ¡Félix!

—De hecho, la razón es mucho más simple de lo que crees.

— ¿Cuál es?

—Si te la digo vas a enojarte, me vas a reclamar y se me quitaran las ganas de ayudarte.

—Si no fueras mi hermano, no sécómo podría aguantarte.

Félix se limitó a sonreír divertido antes de ver de forma tranquila por la ventana. En realidad la razón era demasiado simple: Quería que Marinette lo dejara en paz.

Pero sabía que si le decía eso a su hermano, iba a terminar enojándose por la poca tolerancia y paciencia que tenía por la gente, sin contar que lo estaba usando como distracción. No era precisamente odio lo que sentía por la chica pero tampoco es que le agradara demasiado que estuviera hablando con el cada que tenía el tiempo libre y no le dejaba suficiente espacio para respirar.

Así que, sí. Si ellos dos quedaban juntos, Adrien podría estar feliz y no se pondría tan fastidioso con él, Marinette probablemente solo le hablaría de vez en cuando como un amigo cualquiera y todos saldrían felices y contentos. Bueno, casi todos.

Pero no podía quejarse de su amor no correspondido, después de todo, sería un milagro si Ladybug llegara a fijarse en él. Un simple ciudadano promedio como todos los demás.

—(—)—

—Marinette— Alya llamo la atención de su amiga que parecía estar con la atención por las nubes —Ayer no me terminaste de contar por teléfono sobre lo que querías hacer para confesarte a Félix

Marinette se congelo en el instante en que esas palabras cruzaron su mente y de inmediato un sonrojo ataco sus mejillas al grado que parecía estar asándose a pesar de la poca temperatura que la madrugada les daba.

— ¡No me voy a confesar!— Marinette le reclamo a sabiendas de que esa pregunta solo la había soltado para molestarla y hacer que reaccionara de su ensoñamiento de cada mañana.

—Bien, bien. Pero creo que debes empezar a pensar seriamente en que podrías hacer para ganar su atención o al menos un poco de su afecto. Chica, si yo fuera tú ya lo habría mandado a volar por la forma en que te trata.

—Es que…no es por eso. Sé que tiene un carácter difícil pero…— Marinette no encontró las palabras correctas para describir el por qué Félix le gustaba tanto. Así que opto por la opción más valiente y lógica posible en ese momento: cambiar el tema de conversación. — ¿Y qué me dices del blog de Ladybug? ¿Cómo va?

—Ah, ni me digas— su mejor amiga por primera vez se mostró reacia a hablar sobre su blog a pesar de la emoción que este solía provocarle —Ayer le entro un virus a mi computadora y perdí todo el material que podía tener de ella, fue espantoso. La lleve a reparar pero solo me dijeron que lo mejor era formatearla y que me cobraban más para respaldar los datos que ya tenía— Puso los ojos en blanco como si estuviera dando la anécdota más triste que alguna vez alguien haya escuchado, y esto solo provoco una sonrisa entre discreta y divertida por parte de Marinette que se esforzó en no reírse al taparse un poco la boca y fingir que estaba afligida por eso.

—Oh no, eso es terrible Alya.

— ¡Lo sé! Y justo cuando había conseguido muy buenas fotos de ella…

—Bueno...pero quizá sea alguna señal para que consigas un material que supere el anterior ¿no? — intento darle animo solo por la tragedia de nivel nacional que eso significaba para su mejor amiga, a pesar de que en lo personal ella salía un poco beneficiada. No sabía que tan buenas eran esas fotografías o si llegaban a tener una pista de su identidad.

—Marinette ¡mira! — Alya señalo con más enjundia a la normal en dirección a la entrada donde recién llegaba el rubio que acaparaba los pensamientos de la heroína. Pero no era a él a quien apuntaba, si no al otro chico que sonreía con emoción, mirando a su alrededor y comentando algo que parecía una broma a Félix que solo puso los ojos en blanco. —Es como una versión más alegre y colorida de Félix

Marinette no pudo hacer más que soltar una pequeña risa que oculto al taparse la boca para que no fuera tan obvie su carcajada. Especialmente por la veracidad que tenía la acusación de su amiga.

—Es el hermano menor de Félix

—Lo sé Mary, es un modelo y muy famoso ¿sabes?

—Ya se Alya, a mí también me gusta la moda— respondió con obviedad aunque no pudo evitar sentir alivio cuando el joven Agreste le dirigió una sonrisa radiante y las saludo de forma relajada. —Los dos parecen agradables.

— ¿No me digas que te gustan todas las obras de Gabriel Agreste, incluyendo sus hijos?

— ¡Alya!

-(-)-

—Mira, allá esta— Félix interrumpió la caminata de su hermano que parecía más un turista en museo que un chico en colegio. En verdad se estaba planteando más seriamente la idea de que lo dejaran asistir a clases, al menos para que conociera el ambiente y vida que tenía la gente normal y sin los lujos que conllevaba llevar un día escolar. Ya vería que excusa le podría dar a su padre.

—Vamos a saludarla.

— ¿Yo por qué? Ve tu— frunció el ceño al ver que parecía querer impregnarle su entusiasmo, lo cual solo rechazo al dar un paso atrás y fingir que ahuyentaba a una plaga de su lado —Yo tengo que revisar cosas importantes

— ¿Aquí también te encierras en la biblioteca?

—Aquí también te puedo encerrar en un casillero, es muy normal el bullying en las escuelas— Le devolvió el comentario y justo cuando iba a mandarlo a volar, la joven les ahorro el trabajo de caminar al ir en dirección donde ellos estaban para saludarlos a ambos. Si bien parecía menos nerviosa a cuando tenía que saludarlo a él, seguía siendo un poco molesto ver ese brillo que le dirigía como si el famoso no fuera su hermano, si no él.

Lo más molesto era que Félix no encontraba una razón coherente para atraerle de ese modo a la china.

—Buenos días Félix, Adrien ¿verdad?

—S-si, el mismo. Tú eres amiga de Félix, ¿verdad?

Un color carmín inundo las orejas de la chica que no supo contestar a eso, a lo que el mayor opto por ayudarle en ese incomodo momento.

—Si, mi hermano menor vino a ver la escuela porque le interesa ver si es bueno estudiar aquí o no— piso de forma suave el pie del mencionado para que no se metiera en la conversación y aprovecho que Marinette estaba en una especie de shock por no recibir la típica mirada frívola de siempre — ¿podrían darle un recorrido mientras me encargo de unas cosas?

—Si, claro que si— Marinette apenas y tardo en responder, volteando a señalar a la castaña que estaba más atrás de ella —Ven Adrien, te voy a presentar a Alya, podemos enseñarte el campus.

— ¡Genial! Gracias— un poco más aliviado por no tener a su hermano a un lado, Adrien se limito a pisarlo solo para devolverle el gesto aunque era una extraña forma de "agradecer" en su lenguaje de hermanos que ambos tenían. —Nos vemos en la casa Félix, de aquí van a pasar por mí.

—Hm.

No pregunto más detalles. Prefirió esperar a que los tres se juntaran, terminaran con las presentaciones tediosas y comenzaran el camino por los pasillos escolares que rebosaban en murmullos de los otros alumnos que aún no entraban a clases y parecían más entretenidos en hablar con sus amigos de lo que hicieron en solo dos días de no verse.

Cuando desaparecieron de su vista, dirigió sus pasos a donde se encontraba su santuario de descanso, con el agradable olor a libro viejo y una vez encontrado su lugar de siempre con la iluminación perfecta. Félix se dispuso a ignorar todo a su alrededor, incluyendo a un pelirrojo que en ocasiones formaba parte del inmueble, para concentrarse solo en su lectura.

* * *

continuara (?)


End file.
